thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lia Skyward
Lia Skyward is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has been updated once, and is considered "finsihed" but not "updated". The un-updated version of Lia has been in around 3 finished games. As un-updated, her highest placing was 3rd. The new updated version has yet to finish a game, though. Information ' Name: '''Lia Skyward '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''District 6 '''Age: '''17 '''Weapon: '''Despite her dislikence of violence, Lia has quite the experince with many weapons. When she was 14, and signed up as a orchard protector of District 9, Lia would always use a '''spear' to fight off animals who would destroy the crops. They were good cause even if the animal got close to her she could still use the spear to fight in melee. At first Lia was quite bad at using them, not feeling very comfortable with a weapon around her. As time went by, she got more and more comfortable with the weapon. However, despite fending off wild animals, she has only killed very very few of them, having tried her very best to avoid such scenario. The spear is defernetly Lia's main weapon. Lia is very talented with a '''Bow and arrow. '''After Dawn died, she used a lot of her time in the woods hunting to get her mind on something else, and so got quite talented using one. Despite being somewhat good with both weapons, she hasn't made very many kills with either of them. Killing with a spear or a bow will proof a challenge for Lia. '''Appearance: '''Lia is tall, very tall for her peers, and skinny. However, unlike most of her fellow teenagers, she weren't skinny because of her being underfed, she was skinny because of her height and quick metabolism. Her body had a few muscels perfect for sprinting and running, however, she was never made for body building. She's quite pretty, although not like a super model. She has long culry black hair, and it flows down her back and reaches her navel. She has quite tanned skin and warm nutbrown eyes. Her prettiness might work to her advantages to get sponsors, however her warm aura will probably make it difficult for the other tributes to preceive her as a threat. '''Height: '''5'10 '''Strengths/skills: '''Lia's body is made for running. She outspeeds almost everyone, even the boys can't seem to catch up to her. Lia enjoys running too, it helped her get through her sorrow with Dawn, as it made her mind focus on something else. Another one of her skills is climbing. She seems to, just like with running be very quick at using her strength to get up on different things. Last, she's also very good at dodgeing, both while running and just in combat do to her fast reflexes. '''Weakness(es): '''Lia isn't very coldhearted which is a great problem, and has a very hard time killing anyone unless she was in direct combat with them. If she passed by someone who was sleeping or had not seen her she probably won't be able to kill them cause of her personality. Although she can kill if her life depends on it, she would never kill a 12 year-olds. Lia thinks it's horrible to kill someone, and killing someone who aren't even a prober teenager yet is too much for her. Also, Lia isn't strong but isn't weak either, yet she has a very hard time in Hand to hand combat. It's just too creepy for her. Firing an arrow through someone's heart is one thing, killing someone with your bare hands is another. '''Fears: '''Lia has many fears. Not very many physical, she's not the person to scream when she sees a spider or a snake, however, she's actually rather afraid of making her first kill within the arena. Going from being herself to be a murder. She can't imagine taking anyone's life, she'll mostlikely have nightmares of the faces of the people she might kill during the games. That's Lia's worst fear. Another fear of her's is mental institutions. Quite a common and natural fear to most, however to Lia, it's worst. They resembel the worst part of her life, the part of her life where she was helpless, where she was trying her best to recover. '''Personality: '''The best word to decribe Lia is: helper. She is always ready to use time on helping other even if they don't want her to or ask her to. She can't stand seeing people who needs help but doesn't ask for it, and she can't bare the thought of other's crying alone. She will gladly lose a limb to save a friend's life, "a life is worth more than a limb", she would just say. However, sometimes she willing to sacrefice a little too much for her own good. It's gets the better of her and puts her into situations that she shouldn't be in. In the past, it was extremely easy for almost anyone to abuse this behavior of Lia's. However after Dawn's death she has become a lot realistic on her world view. She has a friendly attitude but can be defernetly be serious when needed. Most people would have described Lia as "childish" before Dawn died, her being a rather upbeat girl. However now, Lia is more quiet and has really matured through her time of hardship. Lia isn't really shy but she prefers to meet a few people and be with them instead of a lot at ones. She try her best to be kind, but may sometimes be too kind for her own good. She wants to protect everyone. However, Lia hasn't quite learned to accept the fact that sometimes, you can't safe the whole world. Sometimes, it's alright to think of yourself and sometimes, when people say: ''Don't help me, ''the worst possible think you can do is try to help them. '''Backstory: '''Despite originally being from District 9, a somewhat poor district, Lia actually came from quite a rich family. Her father who was a famous artist had died from her mother when Lia was still only an 5-year-old and her sister, Dawn only a newborn. That left Lia's mother, Lia and Dawn with a lot of money. One day, when her mother was out in town, she met a male from the Capitol, an attractive but also rather kind guy, with whom Lia's mother had a one night stay with. She became pregmant. 8 months later, Lia's mother went into early labour and she died while delivering and the baby. The baby didn't survive either. That left Lia, who was only 14 all alone with her sister. Because of the fact that most of the communety homes where already more than filled up the goverment decided to give her two options: Move to a communety home, or stay in her house and take care of her sister. Although it would be easier for her to just live in the communety home for a few years she knew how they would treat Dawn and she knew that neither Dawn or herself could not live with that so she decided that she would live with her in their house. She signed up as a orchard protecter where she would shoot predators that would try to get into the orchage. It brought in some money but hardly enough. She would also, when she had time work as a "runner", delievering groceries and such to people who were too lazy to go out and buy them themself. Lia probably hadn't had any need for these work tasks, seeing that they already had quite an amount of money left from their father, however, Lia didn't allow herself to use much of this sum of money, as she wanted them to last their entire life. However, two years after their mother's death, Dawn fell ill. The healers of the district were called, but they couldn't seem to identify this mysterious sickness. Dawn died within less than a month. Lia was completely destroyed by it and pretty much went all down to the lowest point. She ended up moving to district 6, simply cause 9 reminded for too much of Dawn. District 9 had entered Lia Skyward as a "legal guardian" because of Lia taking care of Dawn, which made it very easy for Lia to move, as the goverment treated her as an adult, eventhough she was a mere 16 years of age. While in school, in District 6, the teacher discovered that Lia had multiple emotional break-downs, and when she admitted what had happened to Dawn, she was put in a mental institution for some months. After she got out, she began using her bow and arrow to hunt in the forest near 6 to get her thoughts away from Dawn and death. She would never actually kill anything, her not wanting to kill "innocent animals" as she worded it. She would shoot apples down from trees, or shoot after an animal to make it move away from her. However, she would never actually aim to kill or injury it. She would sometimes wake up in the middle of night, unable to sleep and just run out of her house, run and run and run until the grieve faded. Finally, her grieve faded and she became somewhat happy again. After a while, she decided to sign up to be a foster parent. Letting a child from the orphanages into her house for a month or so, to live with her. Again, she was still treated as a legal guardian by the government, so this was easy for her. It would always bring her happiness to see the thankfulness in the child's eyes, as Lia knew how badly they were treated within the foster homes. One summer, the summer before Lia was reaped, she had a girl staying whom was... different than the other kids. Her name was Autumn, she was older than most of the children Lia had taken care of, 14 years of age and more quiet and shy. Lia blamed the rough care of the orphanages for making this bright 14 year old feel that way. Lia and Autumn grew a special bond together, Lia pretty much being the parent she never had. Just before the reaping, Lia considered to adopting Autumn. She knew it would be a struggle, to take care of another person, however Autumn could basically take care of herself being 14 years of age, and Lia didn't wish to see the poor child spend anymore days in the oprhanage. She was pretty much sure she was gonna adopt Autumn, when she went to the reaping. However, unfortunately, she was reaped before actually getting to adopt the child, and so, Lia will do everything in her power to get back to her. '''Interview Angle: '''Before such a large crowd as the Capitol, Lia's more shy side comes into play. However, she won't let that stop her from trying to make a good impression. Lia doesn't wish to share her personal life with the Capitol, so she won't mention Autumn or Dawn, however, she'll do her best to come across as kind and loveable, not wanting to fake an attitude. Above all, she'll be honest. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''She is very fast so she will in the bloodbath go in to get a bow or a spear, whatever is futherest away from the cornucopia. She will run in, and try her best to be quick so that she's gone before the careers reach the cornacopia and starts to kill. She will run to the woods and climb a tree then climb futher away. She will climb all day in the woods never staying one place for more than one hour unless she will sleep there. '''Token: '''In the arena, she wasn't sure what to carry. However, Autumn had out of appriciation made her a necklace, it's charm formed as a feather, as hence to Lia's somewhat unsual surname. Autumn being the shy girl that she was, she didn't know how else to word her thankfulness for Lia's care, so she made her that instead. Before Lia departed from her district, she was also brought forth a little wooden colored sphere form, a part of what was once Dawn's rattle, a gift which Lia's and Dawn's father had bought Dawn a birth-gift. She put that into her necklace too, both carrying the feather and the colored wooden sphere, to resembel her past as well as her future. '''Alliance: '''Lia will mostlikely ally with one of the younger tributes of the bunch, feeling very bad for them. However, is she is rejected by that younger tribute, she'll mostlikely stir onto another alliance. She prefers her alliances small, as she wishes to avoid attention from the careers and the Capitol media. She would never ally with the careers, and probably not with the anti-careers either. Category:District 6 Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:Females Category:Reaped